A Party For Doctor
by That Awkward DJ
Summary: Derpy asks Vinyl and Octavia to help her throw a welcome party for Doctor! But knowing Vinyl, she's going to mess something up! Meanwhile, Lyra and Bon Bon are supposed to be buying a cake. OctaScratch if you squint.


Vinyl is sitting down in front of her turntable, gently moving the record back and forth under the needle to create an oddly satisfying sound. She was bored out of her mind. Octavia sat quietly reading a book, too engrossed in it to pay attention to Vinyl's sighs, which were growing more and more dramatic. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Vinyl jumped up and ran to the door of their small home, excited that there was something to do. She opened it to see a familiar and unmistakable face. "Yo, Derpy! What up?" She asks with a grin. Derpy shied away slightly, rubbing her arm.

"Hi, Vinyl...Umm...I was wondering if you and Octavia want to help organize a party for Doctor...?" She looked up at Vinyl.

Vinyl tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Doctor who?" Vinyl asks. Derpy made a face as if she'd heard that question a million times already this morning.

"Just...Doctor. Doctor is his name, and he just moved here-"

"Ooooohhhh is he your coltfriend?" Vinyl interrupts, a toothy grin spread across her face. Derpy shakes her head vigorously, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Umm...No...he's a really good friend, he's not used to this part of Equestria yet and I'm throwing him a wel-"

"Alright, whatever you say. Me and Tavi would love to help!" She interrupts again, looking back to Octavia. "Hey Tavi! We're gonna help Derp-Derp throw a party!"

"A party? Where is this ensemble going to be held?" Octavia asks, walking to the door gracefully.

"I'm not sure where yet, maybe that could be your job? Lyra and Bon Bon are getting the cake and party stuff. Vinyl, could you do the music?" Derpy asks sheepishly.

"Yeeeaaaahhh! Totally! I'll book a venue at this sweet party hall down the street!" Vinyl nods her head excitedly.

Derpy smiles. "So, Octavia, will you come with me to pick out records for Vinyl to play? I think he likes this new band from London."

"Of course!" Octavia nods, flashing her roommate a serious look. "This is important, Scratch. Make sure we get a reservation, you hear me?" Vinyl lifts up her hoof and scoffs.

"Pshhh! When have I ever let ya' down?" She asks, rolling her eyes and earning a frustrated frown from Octavia. "Chill! Chill! I'll make it happen." Octavia shoots her one more serious look before walking out the door with Derpy and closing it behind her. Vinyl sighed and tilted her head slightly, still looking at the closed door with a cheesy smile on her face before shaking her head and going back to her turntable to practice.

* * *

"So, whom exactly is this party for?" Octavia asks, genuinely curious.

"Doctor...Just Doctor." Derpy replies, looking off into the distance.

"Doctor? Doctor who-"

"Just. Doctor." She says, sounding irritated. Octavia frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't realize, you must get that often. Anyway, how did you two meet?" Octavia smiles again.

The wall-eyed mare smiles at the memory. "He just kinda...popped out of nowhere. In a blue telephone box in the middle of Ponyvile. He asked me for a muffin with butter, and ate all of my butter. Then he ranted on about Rose Tyler, time and space, and Daleks. So now we're friends." Octavia raised an eyebrow, she knew Derpy was a bit odd, but...none of what she just said made sense.

"A telephone box? Those aren't around anymore, Derpy...And what's a Dalek?" Derpy looked down at the ground.

"Well, never mind, if you don't understand this, you'll never believe the explanation." The two fell in silence again, Octavia was confused, but decided not to question it. They approached a music stand, run by a hip looking pony.

"Hello! How can I help you?" The mare asks.

"Would you happen to have any records from a band from the Unicorn Kingdom?" Derpy asks, the mare points to a stack of assorted records, making her smile. Derpy starts going through them, not knowing exactly what she was looking for.

* * *

"Lyra! Pay attention! We need to get a buttermilk cake for Doctor!" Bon Bon yells, annoyed. Lyra pointed with a shaky hoof to a stallion who was strolling along.

"That stallion! I'll bet he's _human!_" Lyra cries, looking at Bon Bon with a serious face, causing her to facehoof.

"Lyyyyyyyrraaaa! I told you! That's nonsense! Humans don't exist, they're just an old mare's tale. Now come on, we have to go to Sugarcube Corner!" Bon Bon gives up and grabs Lyra's tale and starts to drag her.

"No! Un_hand_ me!" Lyra yells, forcing Bon Bon to look at her with a blank expression.

"Hands don't exist either! Lyra, if you don't knock it off, I am going to _carry _you!" She threatened. "Why can't I go _anywhere_ without you flipping out about humans, or hands?!"

Lyra made the most serious face she could. "Because they are here! Not exactly _here_, but there are doppelgangers of all of us in an alternate universe as humans! I can _feel it_!" Bon Bon stops and looks back at Lyra.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me..." She sighs. "It's okay to believe this stuff, Lyra. It can be fun. But obsessing over it is not good!"

**I will be updating soon! Thanks for reading! Feel free to PM me or review for questions or if you want to roleplay! ~TADJ**


End file.
